moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kerdic Lothinil
High Commander Kerdic Lothinil was the Fifth High-Commander of the League of Lordaeron, a paramilitary organization which resides within the Argent-held territory of Hearthglen. He is renowned as a great military commander throughout the Grand Alliance and has worked tirelessly to wrestle the northlands of Lordaeron away from Horde and Scourge forces. High Commander Lothinil, in times of need, has also been known to organize military operations against the Grand Alliance's foes such as the Dominion of the Sun, The Sunguard, Hand of Vengeance or Kor'kron Legion and others on foreign fronts. Appearance The Lion of Lordaeron is aptly named, his stature usually perched like a beast who takes great pride in his being and renown. From a towering 6'1" and weighing over 200 lbs, Kerdic often finds himself as the dominant presence within a room. Across his complexion, his face is aged with wrinkles and lines of age. Brown irises placate themselves in the whites of his eyes, as his facial visage boasts a straight and narrow jaw. More noticeably, tends to be his mane of silvered hair, bunched within an elongated ponytail that stops about the middle of his back. Many have mistaken Lothinil to be more elderly than he truly is, a trait he obtained from his mother Blanche Chandonnet who greyed early in her youth - much to the Lion's chagrin. In addendum, when met with criticism by melee combat experts that such a hairstyle is disadvantageous, he has been known to retort proudly stating, "Many have tried, though all have failed to cut the Lion's mane." Upon his body tells a different story, many parts of his exposed skin bearing countless scars from several bladed weapons, projectiles, and hostile magics. His face encompassing a meticulously managed goatee, beard, and moustache that matched the color of the man's hairline. Below which poised a wide neck, accentuating the rest of his muscled body, toned by years of training and warfare. In dress, the Lordaeronian is rarely glimpsed without a full suit of steel armor - augmented with the material of Truesilver as a gift from the dwarves of Ironforge under order of once-Thane Thanror of the Dwarven Vanguard. A trusty claymore of Lordaeronian-make usually rests at his side, sometimes flanked with an accompanying longsword as both lie enchanted with a glowing blue hue. The man has commented on the necessary requirement for such a constant attire, complaining of numerous thieves and assassins which have tried to take him by surprise in the past. Alongside this, his apparel also displays many trinkets, signifying this man was once part of the vast army of Lordaeron that ceased to exist several years before the current date. Around his neck usually lies a chain necklace of kaldorei origin, also a gift from High Priestess Ash'anamaleth of the Lineage of the Moon. Atop his forehead usually lies a band of deep azure cloth or a circlet with gold trim to protect his head, though when faced imminent combat the man prefers a standard-issue plate helm. The finishing touch is the blue and white tabard Kerdic displays fervently at nearly all times, bearing the crest House Menethil - the double-headed falcon. Origin and Upbringing The boy that would come to be known as Kerdic Lothinil was sired by his mother, Blanche Chandonnet, and father, Richard Lothinil in 567 K.C. within the Capital City of the Kingdom of Lordaeron. At a young age, Kerdic was already taking the initiative to learn the art of swordsmanship in an attempt to be more like his father, an esteemed member of the local guard at the time. The son took great pride and awe in his father's work, who kept the city safe by the edge of a sword. Alongside this, he was schooled diligently in literature, faith, and cordiality by his mother - of which he had her full attention as an only child. When Kerdic came of age, the black-haired lad enlisted directly into the city watch of Capital City. From here, he learned the importance of Lordaeron's law and order, to which both its nobles and peasants were beholden. Encounters with banditry in the Tirisfal Glades proved successful as he became renowned amongst the men of his unit for being a capable fighter and tactician. The man climbed through the ranks, until ultimately he found the pay of a noble body-guardsman to be much more enticing. Life as a Noble Bodyguard As the bustling streets of Capital City gave way to the common folk, the noble class were always looking for competent individuals to make sure their transits from place to place were always a safe ordeal. From here, Kerdic changed hands many times, often taking note of the personal exchanges between the nobles and their appropriate Houses. Soon, Lothinil became wise to the words of politics, skills he would utilize fully later in his life. Joining the Lordaeron Military In 598 K.C., the call to arms was sent out by King Terenas Menethil II of Lordaeron in order to combat the imminent invasion of the Orcish Horde. Levies were pulled from nearly every corner of the kingdom, including that of the city's watch. In light of his father joining the military, Kerdic followed in kind who at this point had been enthralled by the rising patriotism of his country. A seasoned man at the age of 31, both of the Lothinils were enlisted as Privates into the kingdom's armies under different divisions of the Alliance of Lordaeron. The Second War (Work in Progress) Interim (Work in Progress) The Third War (Work in Progress) Seclusion (Work in Progress) The Burning Crusade (Work in Progress) War against the Lich King (Work in Progress) The Cataclysm (Work in Progress) Personality (Work in Progress) Philosophy (Work in Progress) Romance and Relationships (Work in Progress) Category:Characters Category:The League of Lordaeron Category:Human Category:Soldiers Category:Alliance Officers Category:Lordaeron Army Category:Lordaeronian